Leurs erreurs nous ont changé
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: En parallèle avec l'OS "un amour destructeur" sur Harry et Hermione. Quelques scènes importantes de l'histoire entre Rose et James, qui s'aiment malgré leurs liens familiaux.


James était un pur Gryffondor. Il l'avait toujours été. Et parfois, il poussait un peu trop dans les extrêmes. Il s'en voulait un peu pour ce qu'il avait dit. Toute sa famille avait été à Gryffondor. Ses parents, son oncle, Hermione... Ses grands-parents des deux côtés avaient été à Gryffondor. Les amis de ses parents et ses grands-parents avaient été à Gryffondor. Albus était arrivé cette année à Poudlard, et avait fini à Gryffondor. Puis ç'avait été le tour de Rose, sa cousine. Le choixpeau avait mis tout le monde au supplice en réfléchissant huit bonnes minutes. Jusqu'à annoncer "Serdaigle !". James s'était un peu énervé. De manière très mesurée, évidemment. Le lendemain de la rentrée, il avait attrapé sa cousine dans le couloir, et lui avait hurlé dessus. Sa colère n'avait fait que s'intensifier en voyant que le fils Malfoy, Scorpius, avait pris la défense de la jeune fille. Il avait été satisfait quand les deux premières années avaient tous deux reçus une Beuglante de leurs pères. Ça avait certes, déclenché un sacré bordel dans ma famille. Son père, Harry, et sa tante, Hermione avaient refusé d'adresser à nouveau la parole à son oncle Ron tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé. Il avait fini par le faire, un bon mois plus tard. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus James voyait sa cousine pâlir, des cernes apparaître sous ses yeux. Son envoi chez Serdaigle avait provoqué une séparation dans la famille. Il aurait voulu s'excuser... Mais ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. Et puis, son avis ne comptait pas vraiment aux yeux de Rose, si...?

Les années passèrent rapidement pour James, qui passa de seconde à sixième année sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Les réunions de famille étaient peu fréquentes, aussi voyait-il rarement ses cousins. Même lors des réunions, avec Neville et Draco Malfoy et son fils qui s'ajoutaient, il ne lui parlait pas vraiment, trop occupé à embêter son frère et son cousin alors que Rose étudiait la plupart du temps, où discutait avec Neville ou Scorpius et son père. Les relations de Rose avaient été une divergence de plus dans les relations entre la jeune fille et son père. Pour faire simple, Rose ne lui parlait plus, et passait le plus de temps possible à Poudlard ou chez Scorpius.

Cela faisait plus de six mois que James n'avait plus vu sa cousine, et il n'avait jamais eu de vraies discussion avec elle depuis ses douze ans, dans le Poudlard Express, mais il fut certain qu'elle n'était pas comme ça habituellement. Alors qu'il avait une retenue avec le Professeur McGonagall, il les vit, seules dans la classe. Rose rangeait lentement ses affaires, le teint pâle et les yeux rouges et cernés.  
_ Miss Weasley ?  
La voix de McGonagall n'était pas réprobatrice, comme quand elle parlait à James. Il entendit la voix tremblante de sa cousine.  
_ Oui ?  
_ Vous êtes digne de votre mère. N'en doutez jamais.  
Et là, Rose fondit en larmes. McGonagall tenta un geste vers la Serdaigle, qui s'enfuit en courant, bousculant James pour sortir.  
_ Rose ! s'exclama-t-il.  
Elle ne répondit rien. Il fit sa retenue, tentant d'analyser le comportement de Rose et McGonagall, qui corrigeait ses copies d'un air soucieux. 

Quand il sortit, il entendit des sanglots provenant d'une salle de classe. Il se doutait que c'était Rose, et allait s'approcher d'elle quand une voix grave l'interrompit.  
_ Hey, Rosie... Je suis là, ma puce...  
Il sursauta. Neville. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle. Rose était recroquevillée sur elle-même, et Neville avait un bras autour de ses épaules.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Rose ?  
_ C'est à toi que je veux parler, d'accord, Nev' ? fit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Pas au professeur Londubat. Et tu ne dois rien dire à maman.  
_ Bien sur que non, ma puce. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...  
_ Est-ce que tu crois qu'une Maison définit une personne ?  
James comprit immédiatement. Elle avait peur d'être différente à cause de Serdaigle. Lily et Hugo aussi avaient été à Gryffondor, laissant Rose seule. Elle n'avait pas eu peur d'être dans une maison différente, au début. Il se rappelait qu'elle avait même dit qu'elle apprécierait d'être à Serdaigle, lors de leur dernière discussion, quatre ans plus tôt. C'était lui, James, ainsi que Ron sûrement qui l'avaient convaincue que c'était une mauvaise chose.  
_ Ma Rosie... Tu sais, je n'ai pas été étonné que tu finisse à Serdaigle. Le choixpeau avait longtemps hésité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle pour ta mère.  
_ Mais elle a été envoyé à Gryffondor.  
_ Moi aussi. Et pourtant je voulais aller à Poufsouffle.  
_ Pourtant tu es courageux, souffla la rousse.  
_ Certainement pas au début. Mais le choixpeau a pris en compte la maison où je m'épanouirai le plus.  
_ Je crois qu'il a raté son coup avec moi...  
_ Ta scolarité n'est pas finie Rosie. Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
_ Je n'en peux plus... Ron... Il me déteste.  
James trouva alarmant qu'elle se réfère à son père par son prénom, et Neville parut penser la même chose.  
_ Depuis que j'ai été choisie à Serdaigle tout va mal dans ma vie. Il déteste mon meilleur ami et son père. Maman ne remarque rien, trop plongée dans je ne sais quels problèmes. Ginny n'intervient pas. Harry se doute de quelque chose, mais il a d'autres soucis en tête. Et James me déteste... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Nev' !  
_ James ? Mais pourquoi te détesterait-il ?  
_ Je n'en sais rien ! Parce que je suis à Serdaigle ! Parce que je suis amie avec Scorpius... Je...  
James se sentit terriblement honteux. Il ne détestait pas sa cousine... Simplement... Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire depuis qu'il lui avait hurlé dessus, lors de sa seconde année.  
_ Je suis certain que James ne te hait pas, ma puce. Tu veux que je parle à Hermione ?  
_ Non ! C'était juste... Je ne veux pas me plaindre, Nev'... J'avais juste besoin d'en parler. Merci pour tout.  
_ Rosie...  
_ C'est bon, t'inquiète... Tout va bien.  
Le mensonge était évident. Allez, James, conduis-toi en Gryffondor, pensa-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce. Rose le fixa.  
_ Salut, James... fit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.  
_ Je ne te déteste pas, annonça-t-il d'un ton calme.  
Une larme coula sur la joue blanche de la rousse, solitaire.  
_ Je...  
_ Je suis désolé... Je sais que ces excuses ont pas mal de retard, mais je suis sincèrement désolé.  
Il s'approcha encore d'elle, au point qu'elle fut obligée de lever la tête. Rose n'était pas petite, mais James était grand et avait un an de plus qu'elle. Il la prit familièrement dans ses bras, comme il avait longuement hésité à le faire chaque fois qu'il la voyait.  
_ Je suis navré de t'avoir fait pleurer, couz.  
Elle blottit son visage contre le torse musclé de son cousin. Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu, elle avait juste souffert de la situation. Ce fut le début de la réconciliation entre James Potter et Rose Weasley.

James regarda sa cousine. Elle souriait à son père, Harry, le remerciant de l'accueillir pour les vacances. À vrai dire, tout le monde avait bien compris que si personne ne l'avait fait, elle partirait. Hermione, sa mère, et tante de James, était étrangement absente, et avait à peine remarqué que les deux cousins s'étaient réconciliés. Quant à Ron, son père, tout s'était passé très vite. Il avait vu Rose embrasser Scorpius sur la joue pour lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances, et s'était enflammé. Il avait fallu une minute pour que James, Scorpius et Mr Malfoy doivent intervenir pour empêcher Ron de frapper sa fille.  
_ Je vais chercher mes affaires, annonça Rose. Tu m'accompagnes, James ?  
Ils sortaient ensemble, depuis un mois. Rose avait farfouillé dans des livres de lois. Les relations entre cousins étaient autorisées. Quand elle entra chez elle, accompagné de son cousin et amant, Ron s'excusa. Vu la présence de sa tante Ginny, la mère de James, cette dernière y était pour quelque chose. Elle salua sa mère qui avait l'air dans une bonne phase, et lui sourit.  
Ils montèrent préparer les affaires de ma jeune fille, et ne parvinrent pas à résister à l'appel de la douche commune. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les trouve. Scandale.

Rose défendit leur couple, arguant que les relations entre cousins étaient autorisées. Et la voix blanche d'Hermione leur brisa le cœur :  
_ Mais c'est interdit entre demi-frères.  
Le cerveau de Rose carbure à toute allure. Elle comprend qu'il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité, en croisant le regard vert de James. Son regard vert. Celui de Harry, également. Les yeux de Lily Evans. Ils pleurent, la perte de leur innocence. À leurs yeux, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.  
Le regard des autres ne changera pas. Ils ne continueront à voir qu'un couple qui s'aime. Mais eux, maintenant, n'arrivent plus à se fixer de leurs regards identiques. Ils s'aiment, n'abandonneront pas. Mais tout a changé.


End file.
